Peristaltic pumps are commonly employed to displace or transfer a variety of fluids and may be particularly beneficial in pumping fluids that should be isolated from the environment. Rotary peristaltic pumps typically include two or more rollers that are driven over a length of a flexible tube such that the tube is radially pinched (e.g., against a clamp) and the fluid contents of the tube are thereby driven through the tube.
The pinched section of the tube is then permitted to relax and radially re-expand. Repeated compression and expansion of the tube can cause wear and tear in the tube. This wear and tear can result in reduced or inconsistent pump performance, and even a breach in the sidewall of the tube. Often, this degradation over time requires periodic replacement of the tube.